Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a drive transmitter and an image forming apparatus that includes the drive transmitter.
Related Art
Drive devices are used for image formation performed in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, printer, facsimile machine, and multifunction peripherals including at least two functions of the copier, printer, and facsimile machine. Specifically, drive devices are used to drive a photoconductor and a transfer belt.
As an example, a drive device includes a first drive transmitting part to transmit a driving force generated by a drive motor to a first rotary body and a second drive transmitting part to transmit the driving force generated by the drive motor to a second rotary body. The first drive transmitting part includes a drive belt that is wound around a driving pulley and a driven pulley while being held taut. The second drive transmitting part includes multiple externally toothed gears.